<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Grace In Your Heart by magicpiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593729">With Grace In Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano'>magicpiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Cops Are Bastards, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, actually it a a garden center AU but that tag is close enough, it is not shown though, kind of?, unethical police behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I was thinking of getting another plant, for myself I mean.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A wide smile broke out across Valjean’s face, as if converting someone to plant loving was the greatest gift he could have been given.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Did you get attached?” Valjean asked in a knowing tone. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, I do it myself all the time. Whenever I get too attached to one of the plants here, I end up bringing them home. My daughter keeps telling me I need to stop, we are running out of places to put them all.”</i>
</p><p>Or a garden center AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Grace In Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicgeeness/gifts">Ironicgeeness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Ironicgeeness for the prompt: “Garden centre AU Valjean owns a garden centre and Javert comes in clueless about plants and needs his assistance.”</p><p>This prompt is very fluffy, but I accidentally added angst to the story. I am very sorry, I understand that some of the subject matter might be upsetting, especially considering current events. Please head the tags and warnings before reading. Thank you.</p><p>This story contains: Unethical police behavior (discussed not shown), implied depression, mentions of minor injury, and mentions of sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> There will come a time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll see, with no more tears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And love will not break your heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But dismiss your fears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get over your hill and see </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "After The Storm” by Mumford &amp; Sons</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help?”</p><p>Javert turned around startled. He usually had better senses than this, he was proud to be a trained police officer and seldom was he surprised by others. He silently cursed himself for his distraction. The world was filled with dangerous people and it was his job to be aware of them, there was never time to let your guard down, even in a place as peaceful as this.</p><p>The man who spoke to him was large and well built. His muscles seemed to stretch the fabric of his shirt sleeves. He was all hard lines and a jagged body, but his face was soft. His eyes were crinkled, and his cheeks were covered in smile lines. His hair was beginning to gray but that was the only visible sign of his age, in every other way he felt youthful.</p><p>What really struck Javert about this man was not his friendliness though, it was the sense of familiarity. Perhaps it was a bizarre thing to think but some part of him could have sworn he had met this man before.</p><p>“Um, sir?” The easy smile slipped from the man’s face and Javert realized how long he must have been staring.</p><p>“I am sorry, can you repeat that?” Javert asked, shaking himself from his odd thoughts long enough to give a response.</p><p>“I asked if you needed any help,” the man said smiling again. “You have been staring at these flowers for almost twenty minutes. Not that I blame you of course, I often find myself doing the same.”</p><p>Javert looked back to the neat display of potted plants. He decided to stop by this garden center on a whim. He saw it every day on his drive to and from work, but never paid it much mind. Now that he was actually in need of some flowers, he figured this was the best place to go. It was conveniently close to home if nothing else.  But once he stepped inside, he discovered just how out of his depth he was. There were at least thirty different types of plants and Javert knew absolutely nothing about any of them.</p><p>“I don’t know much about flowers,” Javert admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. Javert had never been good at admitting when he didn’t know something.</p><p>“That’s okay, that’s why most people come to my shop. If everyone knew flowers I would be out of business!” The man, who was apparently the shop’s owner, had an easy smile that nearly melted Javert’s embarrassment. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“I really have no idea.” Javert shrugged. He really just wanted to get some flowers and leave.</p><p>The store owner hummed as if Javert had given him a good answer. “Are you looking for something to liven up the home? Indoors or outdoors?”</p><p>“Oh no, it is not for me,” Javert corrected. “A colleague is in the hospital.”</p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry to hear that.” The man’s whole face fell, as if he was honestly sad to hear that someone he had never even met was injured. “Will they be alright?”</p><p>“Oh yes he will be fine, it is just a broken leg,” Javert was quick to reassure.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that.” The man was smiling brightly again. Javert was glad, he didn’t like what the man’s face looked like clouded over in worry.</p><p>“So, the flowers are a get well present?” The man asked. He seemed excited at the prospect although Javert couldn’t fathom why.</p><p>“Yes, that is what people normally do isn’t it?” Javert asked. He was pretty sure he had seen it in movies, but he wasn’t positive it was a thing people actually did in real life.</p><p>“Well, yes, people usually bring flowers to the sick, but typically not potted plants.” The man had begun absentmindedly running his fingers across the leaves of the plants on the shelf next to them. Javert found himself distracted by the long elegant fingers. “Which are, unfortunately, all I sell. A florist is usually better for this type of thing.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize…” It figured he would fuck up something as easy as buying flowers.</p><p>“Typically, people who are sick are not able to care for a plant, but if you don’t mind a suggestion, I have an idea?”</p><p>“Uh, sure?”</p><p>That was all the confirmation the man needed to disappear into another aisle of plants. He was only gone a moment, when he returned, he was carrying a tiny plant, the pot was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.</p><p>“A cactus?” Javert asked incredulously. He didn’t know anything about plants, but he was pretty sure cactus were not common ‘get well soon’ gifts.</p><p>“Now don’t get me wrong, all plants require care, all living things do, but cactuses are a great starter plant because they are easier to take care of than others.” The man said as he gently pressed the small pot into Javert’s hand. “I think even with a broken leg your friend will be able to care for it.”</p><p>Aaron wasn’t a friend, as a matter of fact he and Javert barely tolerated each other on the best of days. He didn’t take his job seriously, nor did he respect the responsibility inherent to his position. Javert was only sending him a gift when he was in the hospital because he knew societal niceties demanded it. He wasn’t going to dump all that on a random garden shop owner though.</p><p>“I’ll take it.” Javert decided and began walking to the cash register by the door. “How much?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” The shop owner waved off Javert who was talking his wallet out of his pocket. “It’s on the house.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your friend is ill!” The man said as if that explained everything. He apparently recognized the confusion on Javert’s face because he continued. “I am sure you have a lot on your mind right now. You don’t need to be worrying about money with a friend in the hospital.”</p><p>Aaron was not Javert’s friend, and he was beginning to feel a bit guilty for misleading the shop owner like this. “I can afford it, I assure you.”</p><p>“I am sure you can,” Javert got the feeling the man was just placating him. “But don’t worry about it, consider the cactus a gift!”</p><p>Javert considered fighting the point but saw no reason to. The man was insisting and Javert had already wasted more time here that he planned to.</p><p>“Thank you for the cactus sir,” Javert said with a polite nod.</p><p>“Valjean,” the man corrected.</p><p>Javert stuck out his hand as was proper for an introduction, “and I am Javert.”</p><p>“It is nice to meet you Javert. I hope your friend gets better soon!” Valjean said, taking Javert’s hand into his own. He had a strong grip and a warm hand. “If you ever decide to get some plants for your home, please come again.”</p><hr/><p>“You came back!” Valjean looked up from the flowers he was watering at the sound of the bell on the shop door announcing a visitor. “How is your friend?”</p><p>“He was released from the hospital, but he will not get the cast off for a while.”</p><p>Valjean put his watering can on the floor and walked towards Javert who was still standing awkwardly in the entryway. He was smiling as if he was actually happy to see Javert return. It was strange, he couldn’t possibly be this happy all the time?</p><p>“That is too bad, but at least he is out of the hospital.” Valjean said, surprisingly engaged in the story of a stranger’s life. “Long stays can be so depressing, and it is no good for your mental health. I have always been in the opinion that you heal better at home, with family around.”</p><p>Javert had never thought about the subject enough to have an opinion on the matter, but if pressed he would guess that people heal better near trained professionals. But then, Javert wasn’t really thinking straight enough to make a logical response because Valjean has started peeling his gardening gloves off. His long, thin, delicate fingers were unfairly distracting.</p><p>Valjean, oblivious to Javert’s distraction and apparently fine with having a one-sided conversation, asked, “Did he like it?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“The cactus.” Valjean explained.</p><p>Of course, Valjean was talking about the cactus. It was obvious now that Javert thought about it. He cursed his own distraction.</p><p>“Oh right, um yes,” Javert said, although he honestly had no idea what Aaron had thought of the cactus. The hospital visit lasted all of five minutes and Javert was there with seven other coworkers who were all there giving Aaron their blessing. “At least I think so.”</p><p>“I am glad. Did you want to get him something else?” Valjean gestured to all the plants behind him. “A welcome home gift maybe?”</p><p>“Um no, I think the cactus is enough.” Javert said shoving his hands into his coat pockets, a dumb nervous tick he had never quite outgrown. “I don’t think he is a plant person really.”</p><p>Valjean frowned at that, as if he didn’t quite trust people who weren’t plant people.</p><p>“Oh, then what can I do for you?” Valjean asked.</p><p>“I was thinking of getting another plant, for myself I mean.”</p><p>A wide smile broke out across Valjean’s face, as if converting someone to plant loving was the greatest gift he could have been given.</p><p>“Did you get attached?” Valjean asked in a knowing tone. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, I do it myself all the time. Whenever I get too attached to one of the plants here, I end up bringing them home. My daughter keeps telling me I need to stop, we are running out of places to put them all.”</p><p>It sounded like a complaint, but he was grinning, so Javert was unsure if this was an actual issue or not. “I’m sorry? That sounds like a problem?”</p><p>“There are certainly worse problems to have.” Valjean waved off Javert’s concerns. “Are you looking for another cactus or something else?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t know? Whatever you recommend.”</p><p>Valjean hummed in thought as if Javert’s response had actually given him some complicated problem to solve.</p><p>“Well, like I said last time, a cactuses is a great starter plant but that isn’t to say that they don’t need love and care.” Valjean tapped his chin in thought, doubtlessly running through a list of plants in his head. “Would you like to try a cactus?”</p><p>Javert knew nothing about plants, least of all cactus, so a plant that required little work sounded perfect. “Uh, sure, that sounds good.”</p><p>Valjean disappeared to the back of the shop and returned with a tray containing a dozen tiny cactuses. “Pick out whichever one you want.” Valjean said, holding the tray out to Javert.</p><p>To Javert, they all looked about the same, so he just picked one out at random.</p><p>Valjean smiled as if Javert had somehow managed to pick the golden egg of the bunch. “A lovely pick.” Javert had a sneaking suspicion that Valjean would have said that no matter which one Javert had grabbed. Whether that was because he was humoring Javert or because he thought all of his plants were lovely remained to be seen.</p><p>“I insist on paying this time.” Javert said walking to the cash register.</p><p>Valjean laughed out loud. “How did you know what I was thinking?”</p><p>Javert shrugged. There was something about Valjean, even if he had only talked to the man twice, Javert felt like he knew him already. And that was the strange thing, that was the thing that had him coming back here to buy a cactus he didn’t even want. Despite all logic he felt as if he had met Valjean before.</p><p>“If there is nothing else you need?” Valjean said as he handed Javert his change.</p><p>Javert hesitated. He came all this way for the sole purpose of getting an answer, but now he wondered if he should even ask at all. “No.” Javert bit his lip. Maybe this question would make him seem odd, but if nothing else Valjean seemed forgiving. “Actually, yes. I know this is a strange question, but have we met before?”</p><p>Valjean stilled. His carefree movements halted; his body now seemed akin to brittle plastic. “I assume you are not referring to last week?”</p><p>Javert shook his head. Valjean’s face had gone white, but it was slowly regaining its color. “No, I don’t think we’ve met before.”</p><p>This was the answer Javert expected, his strange belief that they knew each other had no backing. Yet… there was something about Valjean’s reaction and the voice in the back of his head had not gotten any quieter.</p><p>“I just feel like I know you from somewhere.” Javert knew that pressing the subject was probably rude, but he needed an answer and he didn’t think he would be able to let this go till he got one.</p><p>“I am sorry, but I think you are mistaken,” Valjean said as he passed Javert his new cactus. “Your face is not a face that I would forget.”</p><p>Javert deflated, it wasn’t the answer he was looking for but at least it was an answer. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. “Right, of course, forgive me.”</p><p>Javert took his cactus and turned to leave, but before he could take a step Valjean had grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>“Wait, take this,” Valjean stuck out a business card. “If you have any questions about cactus care, or you need anything, feel free to call me.”</p><p>Javert hesitated. He wasn’t sure why Valjean was giving him this. Javert couldn’t fathom that Valjean would actually want Javert to contact him. Whatever the reason, Javert recognized this as an important moment. Whatever existed between them would be lost if he turned it down now.</p><p>Javert took the card.</p><p>“Thank you for the cactus.”</p><hr/><p>“Hello, who is this?”</p><p>Despite being called by an unknown number, Valjean sounded like he was in a good mood. Javert was never in such a good mood when getting phone calls he didn’t expect.</p><p>“This is Javert, from the store?” Javert winced at how awkward he sounded to his own ears.</p><p>He had debated calling all day. Yes, Valjean had given Javert his number, but surely he didn’t actually expect Javert to use it? It felt like an invasion of privacy, but he couldn’t calm the part of him that longed to speak to Valjean again.</p><p>“Oh hello!” Javert heard some shuffling on the other end of the line, he guessed that Valjean was multitasking. “How are you?”</p><p>“Uh fine. How are you?” Javert didn’t know how to do small talk, but he figured repeating whatever Valjean said back at him was how most people did it.</p><p>“Wonderful! I am so glad you called.” Valjean actually sounded like he was glad, which was hard for Javert to imagine, so instead he ignored it. “I was wondering how the two of you were doing.”</p><p>“The two of us?” Javert furrowed his brow confused.</p><p>“You and your cactus.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” of course Valjean wanted to know about the cactus, he was obviously very attached to his plants. It was silly of Javert to think Valjean wanted to talk to him. That meant, of course, that Valjean was going to be upset with him. “That is why I called actually. I think my cactus might be dying.”</p><p>“Oh no, that is terrible,” Javert winced at how sad Valjean sounded. “What happened?”</p><p>“I am not sure?” Javert picked up the small pot and turned it around in his hands. Valjean said they were easy beginner plants. He really didn’t understand how he managed to screw up so badly.</p><p>“Well why do you think it is dying?” Valjean asked.</p><p>“I watered it every day, but there are no flowers.” Javert squinted his eyes and looked closely to see if he had somehow missed a bud. He hadn’t. “They are supposed to grow flowers, aren’t they?”</p><p>Valjean took him by surprise by letting out a loud laugh. “Well, yes they can grow flowers,” Valjean tried to speak between his fits of laughter, “but not after 4 days.”</p><p>Javert would have been offended if Valjean’s laugh wasn’t so nice to hear.</p><p>“So, the cactus is fine?”</p><p>“I can’t say for sure without looking at it, but I think your cactus is perfectly alright.” Valjean said once he finally settled down enough to speak again. “If you are really worried though, why not give it a name?”</p><p>“A name?” Javert failed to see what a name had to do with anything.</p><p>“Yes, all living things deserve a name, don’t they?”</p><p>That sentiment was exactly the kind of soft world view Javert expected Valjean to have but it made him wonder… “Do you name all your plants?”</p><p>“I do, or at least they all have names. My assistant, Jehan, names some of them.” Javert had no idea Valjean had an assistant, but he shouldn’t be surprised that there were things he didn’t know about Valjean, he had only met the man twice. Officially at least.</p><p>“I knew I had to hire them when they agreed with me about names. It would feel wrong to just refer to them as product numbers.” Valjean cut off his passionate speech suddenly. “I am sorry, that probably sounds stupid to you.”</p><p>“No!” Javert said quickly. It wasn’t stupid, it was charming, even if Javert couldn’t quite say why. “It’s not stupid, I just don’t quite understand. It seems like a lot of effort.”</p><p>“It is I suppose.” Valjean conceded. “I am just in the belief that everything grows stronger with support. Sometimes that is being called by your name, sometimes it is a gentle touch, sometimes it is just having a friend with you.”</p><p>Javert was skeptical, but Valjean was the one that knew about plants, so Javert figured he should follow Valjean’s advice. “I am not very good with names.”</p><p>“What does it remind you of? That is as good a name as any,” Valjean asked.</p><p>When he looked at the cactus, all Javert thought of was Valjean. Rather than admit that he asked, “What did you call this cactus before I bought it?”</p><p>“It is your cactus now Javert, that means it is your responsibility,” Valjean gently scolded him. “You can’t just use my name; you need to think of your own.”</p><p>Valjean called cactuses easy, but they didn’t seem easy to Javert. As a matter of fact, they seemed like a lot of work. “I am not sure I am equipped to care for this cactus.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You just need a little help, and I am more than willing to help you.” Valjean seemed to have much more faith in Javert’s plant care abilities than he himself did because he was quick to shut down Javert’s self-doubt. “Why don’t you come by the shop again and get another plant?”</p><p>“Another plant?” Javert asked incredulously. “I don’t know how to care for this one.”</p><p>“Your cactus might do better with a friend around.”</p><p>“It’s a cactus,” Javert responded deadpan.</p><p>Javert could almost hear the soft smile in Valjean’s voice when he said, “Everyone does better with a friend around Javert.”</p><hr/><p>Three months after meeting Valjean, Javert’s house had been transformed into a greenhouse. Every available nook and cranny had been filled with plants of varying types and sizes. Javert couldn’t remember what species half of them were, but for the most part he remembered how often to water them, and, at Valjean’s insistence, he remembered each of their names.</p><p>Valjean’s smile and pleasant conversation was so overwhelming, Javert almost forgot the odd sense of familiarity he felt towards the man. Almost.</p><hr/><p>“I was right, it is dying.” Javert frowned down at the brown leafed sprout.</p><p>Javert had known Valjean for six months now, and somehow, Valjean had convinced him to not only fill the inside of his home with plants, but the outside as well. Some of his plants had begun to outgrow their pots. Rather than just move them to new larger pots, Valjean had convinced him that they would grow much better in the dirt without the confines of a pot at all. Javert had done as Valjean suggested and planted them in his yard. He thought he followed Valjean’s instructions perfectly, but it would appear that wasn’t the case at all.</p><p>“Yes, it has begun to die.” Valjean admitted. He was softly running his fingers across the brown leaves as if to comfort the plant. “Don’t feel bad though! It wasn’t anything that you did, sometimes it just happens like this. Bad luck is all.”</p><p>“Should I go get the trowel?” Javert asked. He owned a trowel now, and a dozen other pieces of gardening equipment he didn’t remember the names of. Before he met Valjean he didn’t even know what a trowel was.</p><p>“What for?” Valjean asked looking up from Javert’s sad excuse for a plant.</p><p>“To uproot it.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Valjean sounded offended on behalf of the plant. “If you uproot it, it really will die.”</p><p>Javert didn’t quite understand what the problem was, but that was hardly new. Often Javert felt like he was speaking a different language than Valjean.</p><p>“You just said it yourself, it is dying.”</p><p>“Yes, it is dying, but it is not dead yet.” Valjean had a small sad smile on his face, as if he was reminiscing on something. “We can still save it with a lot of love and care.”</p><p>Javert had named the plant Pasta because the day he had bought it Valjean had convinced him to go out for a pasta dinner. There was a happy memory connected to Pasta, but when it came down to it, it was just a plant. “That sounds like a lot of effort, why bother?”</p><p>“I like to believe in second chances.” Javert wasn’t positive, but he got the sense that Valjean wasn’t just talking about plants. “We are all able to change, to grow and become better.”</p><p>It was the same kind of sweet hopeful sentiment that Javert had come to expect from Valjean. It was a nice thing to think but it felt naïve to him. Change wasn’t something he had ever seen with his own eyes.</p><p>“I have never held much stock in that belief myself. Not in my line of work.” It felt like a dangerous thing to divulge. A dark secret you can’t take back, not once it is out in the open. “I see the same people get arrested over and over. They don’t seem capable of change.”</p><p>Javert didn’t think he could look at Valjean right now. He was admitting too much, opening himself up too much. It was scary, like looking down into a ravine. Instead he looked up at the soft clouds drifting across the sky.</p><p>“How do you know?” Valjean’s voice wasn’t harsh, but it was direct enough to cut through Javert’s thoughts. “Have you ever tried to help them? Or ask them why they did the things they did? Do they have any kind of support system?”</p><p>Javert thought that perhaps Valjean was asking a rhetorical question, but he attempted to prompt Javert for an answer again, “well?”</p><p>“I don’t—“ Javert tried to think back, but he couldn’t recall anything that directly answered any of Valjean’s questions. “I am unsure?”</p><p>Valjean took mercy on him and didn’t ask Javert any more questions. “None of us can survive on our own, we all need help and some people need more help than others.”</p><p>It had been six months, and in that time Javert had gotten to know Valjean much better, but that initial feeling never quite left him. He was sure of it now, he had met Valjean before, although he couldn’t recall when.</p><p>“I know we have met before, but I can’t place where. I think you recognize me too.” Valjean made a sound as he tried to respond, but Javert continued before he was able. “I don’t need you to tell me where we met before, but if it is possible, I’d like to know why you won’t admit to it.”</p><p>Valjean was silent for a moment gazing intently at the plants as he took in Javert’s words. “We all have our pasts Javert.”</p><p>There was a story here, Javert was sure, but when it came down to it, Javert found he didn’t really care. His current relationship with Valjean was more than he ever could have wished for. He didn’t need to know everything; he was happy with things as they were.</p><p>“… If you are not going to uproot it, what are you going to do?”</p><p>Valjean perked up at the change of subject and gestured to Javert to come sit next to him in the dirt. “Let me show you.”</p><hr/><p>Javert spent almost every free afternoon at Valjean’s shop. Even when he wasn’t technically free, he found he did his paperwork more efficiently there. Valjean said it was because plants were naturally calming. Javert figured that he was probably right to some degree, but Javert was rather inclined to believe that it was Valjean himself that made the place feel so calm.</p><p>Sometimes Valjean would tell stories of his daughter, Cosette, or his customers, other times he would hum along to the radio. For the most part, Javert was quiet by nature, so he appreciated that Valjean never tried to force him to talk, but always stopped to listen when Javert did have something to say.</p><p>It was on one of those quiet afternoons that Javert realized he might be falling in love.</p><hr/><p>Javert’s head was full of dark thoughts. When he came in, despondent and haggard, Valjean hadn’t forced him into conversation, instead he made Javert a cup of tea. Valjean was a blessing, not many would be nice enough to let Javert sit amongst their plants while he stewed in thought.</p><p>“I have been thinking about quitting my job.”</p><p>Javert’s sudden announcement was enough to make Valjean stop what he was doing and turn to Javert in surprise.</p><p>“What? You love your job.” Javert sighed. He could see why someone would think that, but after today he didn’t like hearing it.</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t think I do.” It was a tough thing to admit. He spent so much of his time defining himself by his job, he dedicated his whole life to his work, but he couldn’t do that anymore. “I think I am in love with the idea of it, helping people, making the world safe. It all seems so nice when you say it like that.”</p><p>Javert’s voice trailed off. When it became obvious he wasn’t going to say more, Valjean prompted him, “But it’s not nice?”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Javert gave a humorless laugh. “I probably shouldn’t say this but remember that first cactus I got from you?”</p><p>“The one you got for your coworker who broke his leg?”</p><p>“Yes, that one.” Javert gave a small real smile, the first he had today, at the memory. That was how they had met, and for that reason alone, he was glad for what had happened. It was hard for him to picture his life without Valjean now. “He hurt his leg on the job, but he lied about how it happened. He didn’t want people to know how he ignored protocol and was injured because of it.”</p><p>Valjean didn’t say anything, instead he walked over to Javert and sat down on the floor next to him. Valjean put his hand on Javert’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze as he waited for Javert to finish his story. Javert was grateful to Valjean for giving him time to formulate his thoughts, but in truth, he didn’t think any amount of time would be enough for him to find the right way to say this.</p><p>“I talked to my supervisor.” Javert spit the words out; they tasted bitter in his mouth. “He told me to keep it quiet.”</p><p>Javert felt his anger from before returning with a vengeance. “This isn’t even the first time they have tried something like this, but this time is much worse.” Javert’s hands curled into a fist. It was insulting, they actually thought that he would go along with such a thing? “If I don’t say anything, someone innocent will likely go to prison. I won’t stand for that.”</p><p>Of all the reactions Javert was expecting, Valjean pulling him into a hug wasn’t one of them. Valjean’s strong arms circled him and pulled him close till Javert’s face was practically buried in his shirt.</p><p>“You are an exceptionally brave man Javert.” Valjean declared without hesitation.</p><p>“You don’t think I am—“ <em> a bad person </em>, “—wrong?”</p><p>“I think if the world had more people like you, it would be a better place.”</p><p>Valjean was an honest man, Javert had learned that over the last few months. He wouldn’t say something if he didn’t really believe it, but at the same time his kind words were too much for Javert. He pulled himself out of Valjean’s arms. He didn’t deserve such a kind touch.</p><p>“I should have done something years ago!” Javert’s voice rose with his self-disgust. “How many things like this flew under the radar because I listened to my supervisor instead of questioning things? How many have suffered because of that?”</p><p>Valjean seemed startled at his words. He stared blankly as Javert’s anger boiled down. Part of Javert wished that this would be the moment that Valjean understood. It was easier to hate yourself for your mistakes alone.</p><p>But, of course, Valjean was not the type to make things easy.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Valjean admitted with a shrug. “But I know of someone who will be helped because you choose to stand up.”</p><p>Javert’s shoulders dropped. Of course, Valjean would think about it that way.</p><p>“I don’t know who I am without my job.” Javert admitted quietly.</p><p>Valjean didn’t respond immediately, instead he looked ahead silently at the row of hanging plants. It took a minute, but Valjean seemed to come to some kind of decision. He took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>“When I first got out of prison, I didn’t know who I was anymore either.” Valjean’s voice was quiet and nearly devoid of emotion. “It took me a long time to figure myself out, but I was lucky enough to find someone to help me. Eventually, I did figure out who I am, or at least I decided who I wanted to be.”</p><p>It was one hell of a confession and Javert honestly had no idea what to make of it. He always thought that Valjean was hiding something, but this is far from what he expected. He didn’t know what to think, but he knew he was in no place to judge. How many crimes has he been complicit to without even knowing? He didn’t know what Valjean had done, but at this point Javert was probably more of a criminal than him.</p><p>“I am happier now than I have ever been before.” Valjean continued, ignorant of Javert’s confusing internal debate. “I would be more than happy to stand by you as you figure out who you are. If you would have me at least.”</p><p>“That’s where I know you from.” It wasn’t a question, Javert was sure now, but Valjean nodded his head in confirmation anyways. “I did an internship at a prison.”</p><p>“I am surprised you remember me. I am hardly anyone special.” Valjean said.</p><p>Javert disagreed rather emphatically. Valjean was more than just special, he was amazing in every way. Maybe Javert didn’t realize it at the time, but he saw something in Valjean even then, he wouldn’t have remembered him otherwise.</p><p>“Why did you keep it a secret?”</p><p>Valjean shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think you would want to be friends with an ex con.”</p><p>“You wanted to be my friend?” Javert asked. He couldn’t imagine that Valjean wanted his company all the way back to the first time Javert walked into this shop.</p><p>“I still do,” Valjean looked over at Javert hesitantly, only the barest bit of hope in his eyes. “If that is alright with you?”</p><p>“I think I could use one right now.” Javert admitted. The smile he got in return was nearly blinding.</p><hr/><p>Valjean had helped Javert get in contact with both a lawyer and a reporter. With their help Javert was able to successfully expose corruption and see justice done. He hadn’t been fired, but he knew when to step down with grace. He no longer belonged there. Perhaps he never had.</p><p>Without a job, Javert has very little to do. He spent even more time than before at Valjean’s little shop. It seemed as if this little place was all that kept him sane.</p><p>Every day he checked the classified ads in the newspaper, but nothing ever felt right. Despite all of his failures at finding work, Valjean never let him stew in his despair for long.</p><p>“You know there are a lot of other jobs where you can help and protect people.” Javert looked up from his newspaper to see Valjean carrying in multiple huge bags of mulch in one hand. “Like a bodyguard, or a private investigator.”</p><p>Javert swallowed hard. Valjean’s muscles bulged even more than normal when he was wearing just a tank top. It shouldn’t be possible to carry that much in one hand and not even break a sweat.</p><p>“Javert?” Valjean’s voice brought Javert out of his fantasy. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Javert felt bad for making Valjean worry, he knew that Valjean had been worrying about him a lot lately.</p><p>“No, nothing.”</p><p>Valjean smiled like he didn’t quite believe that Javert was fine. “Why don’t you come by again for dinner tonight? Cosette has been asking when you will come by again.”</p><p>Javert was pretty sure Valjean was only asking because he was worried about Javert’s mental health, but Javert loved spending time with Valjean and Cosette so much he didn’t even care.</p><p>“I would love to,” Javert said honestly.</p><hr/><p>Javert entered Valjean’s shop on a dreary Thursday evening to find that Valjean was not behind the counter. Instead there was a teenager Javert had never seen before. Valjean had mentioned that he hired an assistant before – Jehan, if Javert was remembering correctly, but this was not quite what Javert had expected. Jehan’s outfit was mismatched at best, a black floral dress shirt with a pair of pink and yellow polka dot shorts.</p><p>Jehan looked up at the sound of the bell attached to the door announcing Javert’s entrance. Jehan’s long hair covered most of their face, but Javert could see a smile taking over. Jehan put down the book they were reading and took their feet off of the counter where they had been resting. Javert made a mental note to ask Valjean if he knew his employee put their feet up on the counter.</p><p>“Welcome! How are you?”</p><p>Today had been a bad day. He had woken with a bone deep feeling of worthlessness that had become routine since leaving his job. He came in the hope of seeing Valjean. It was probably a bad thing that this is where he came when he was upset. It was a bad idea to get used to having someone there to support you. He shouldn’t let himself get used to this, it would only end badly when Valjean got tired of him being around. He knew that, and yet… he felt more at home here among the plants and Valjean than he did anywhere else.</p><p>“Is Valjean not in?” Javert asked. Ignoring Jehan’s question was probably rude, but he wasn’t in the mood for small talk, that is not what he came here for.</p><p>Jehan frowned at Javert’s curt tone, but Javert wasn’t in the mood to care. “No, sorry. He isn’t working today.”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“He told me he was teaching Cosette how to drive today!” Jehan seemed oddly happy about their boss spending time with his daughter. They were too nice, Javert could see now why Valjean hired them, they smiled like a mini Valjean. “I hope the two of them have fun. Learning new things together is such a great bonding activity.”</p><p>“Did he say when he would be back in?” Javert asked, trying not to let any hope into his voice.</p><p>“Not till tomorrow, I don’t think?” Jehan tapped their chin in thought. “I am closing the shop tonight.”</p><p>“I see.” Javert said barely holding in a sigh of disappointment. It wasn’t really surprising though, it was nearly six now, even if Valjean finished his driving lesson there was little reason to return to his shop for just a few hours of work.</p><p>“Do you have business with him? I can take a message.” Jehan spun around behind the counter looking for some paper to write on.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Javert dropped his shoulders in disappointment and turned to leave. The pouring rain darkened the sky even more than normal for this time of day and it only served to darken Javert’s mood.</p><p>“Should I tell him you stopped by?” Jehan called out to him.</p><p>Javert was struck by a mortifying vision of Jehan telling Valjean that he was here looking for him. Yes, he came by often enough now that he didn’t even feel the need to pretend to buy anything anymore. Yes, Valjean had come to his home and helped with his plants. Yes, Valjean had helped him with his work issues. But Javert liked to at least pretend that this was a platonic friendship on his side. He didn’t want to seem needy or obsessive.</p><p>“Um no that’s— please don’t.” Javert said quickly. Jehan gave Javert a blank confused stare. Perhaps if he bought something Jehan wouldn’t mention him to Valjean? If he bought something, then he was just a normal customer and surely Jehan didn’t mention every customer to Valjean. “Actually, yes you can help me. I want to buy, uh, a cactus?”</p><p>Javert cursed the fact that cactus was the only plant name he could remember. He already had five cactuses.</p><p>“Sure thing! We have a bunch of cactuses right over here.” Jehan came out from behind the counter to lead Javert to the cactus display. Javert already knew where they were, he had been in here enough times, but he figured it was best to just follow Jehan’s lead. “Is the cactus a gift?”</p><p>“Not a gift, just for me.” Javert said as he leaned down to inspect the little plants. If he was going to get another cactus, he figured he might as well pick out one that looks nice.</p><p>Jehan gave a little thoughtful hum. Javert thought that would be the end of their small talk but then Jehan dropped a bombshell by saying, “Did you know that in Japan the cactus is symbolic for lust and sexual attraction?”</p><p>“I— what—“ Javert choked on his own spit and quickly stood back up so he could look at Jehan. Javert thought that might be a joke, but Jehan’s face gave nothing away. “I— what does that even mean?”</p><p>“It is Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers.” Jehan picked up a cactus to use as an example. “It can be used to send secret messages or make confessions nonverbally. All flowers have a meaning.”</p><p>Javert had heard of the language of flowers in passing but he didn’t know anything about them. He certainly didn’t know enough to dispute Jehan’s claim. Jehan wouldn’t lie to a customer about this would they? Valjean hired them, so they must be somewhat respectable.</p><p>“Does Valjean know about this… Hanakotoba?” Javert tried not to wince at his own question.</p><p>“Of course! He owns this place after all. I am sure he knows it even better than me.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Javert tried not to think about the implications of that statement. He had given a cactus to a coworker, which was bad, but at least he has the excuse of not knowing the truth at the time. Valjean didn’t have that excuse.</p><p>Javert had paid for his first cactus, but the subsequent ones had been gifts. A lot of his plants and gardening equipment had been gifts, Valjean only let him pay about half the time.</p><p>“I see.” Javert grabbed the first cactus in the tray and walked back to the cash register.</p><p>“You didn’t know then huh?” Jehan asked following behind him. “I suppose it is a good thing that you weren’t planning to give it to anyone then. You wouldn’t want someone to get the wrong idea. After all, to give a person a cactus is kind of propositioning them.”</p><p>That night Javert arrived home with a cactus and a lot to think about.</p><hr/><p>“How was the driving lesson?” Javert called out to Valjean who was humming while watering his plants.</p><p>“Javert! I didn’t hear you come in!” This wasn’t surprising, Valjean often got lost in his head when with his plants. It was one of the things Javert found so charming about him. “It went— well to be honest, it was a little nerve wracking.”</p><p>Valjean’s smile fell from his face. It was a rarity for him to show that he was unhappy, but Javert couldn’t be more honored that Valjean trusted him enough to let it show.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, you know, kids grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday she was holding onto the leg of my pants when we went out.” The corner of Valjean’s mouth turned in a rueful mirror of a smile. “Now she is going to start driving and going places all on her own. She hardly needs me anymore, huh?”</p><p>Valjean gave a hollow self-deprecating laugh.</p><p>“You’re her father, she will always need you.” Javert didn’t know how to be supportive, but he knew this was true.</p><p>“That is kind of you to say, but I am not so sure that is true.” Valjean waved off Javert’s reassurances. “She is becoming very independent. She doesn’t need me in her life anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about parenting, but I know I would have loved to have a father like you.” This was a hard thing to admit, but it seemed like Valjean needed to hear it. “Maybe she doesn’t need you, but anyone who does not want you in their life is a fool. Cosette is not a fool.”</p><p>For a moment, Javert thought that Valjean might cry, which was really bad because he had no idea how to deal with something like that. Luckily, Valjean straightened up and this time he had a real smile on his face. Javert tried not to be too hopeful about the fact that he has helped put it there.</p><p>“If you keep saying such nice things to me, I am going to start getting the wrong idea.” Valjean laughed, like it was a joke, but after his conversation with Jehan last week, Javert was no longer so sure.</p><p>“I had a conversation with your shop assistant when you were out.” Javert said, building up his courage. He hoped he was doing the right thing, he hoped he wasn’t fucking up the best friendship he had ever had. “I think perhaps we have been speaking different languages here.”</p><p>“Oh?” Valjean seemed confused and Javert cursed his inability to do this right.</p><p>“Until a week ago I knew nothing of the language of flowers, but Jehan told me some things and I have been studying. I have something for you.” Javert pulled out a small cactus from behind his back and handed it to Valjean. “It is the first cactus I bought from you. I didn’t understand what it meant at the time but now that I do, I want to return the gesture.”</p><p>“It is beautiful, I am proud of how healthy you have kept it. But Javert this is…” Valjean couldn’t take his eye off of the small little life in his hands. He almost appeared in awe of what it could mean. Valjean looked directly in Javert’s eyes and asked seriously, “Do you know what this means?”</p><p>“Yes.” Javert said with confidence. Of course, he had only been studying for a week, it was possible he got the meaning wrong. He quickly added the caveat, “Or at least I think I do. If I am reading this wrong please say so because—“</p><p>“You are not reading it wrong.” Luckily, Valjean stopped him before he made a fool of himself. “At least not from my side.”</p><p>It was an amazing thing to hear, so unbelievable it took Javert’s breath away. It took everything in him to ask, “So the cactuses?”</p><p>“Oh well, they really are good starter plants and nice gifts.” Valjean laughed as he put the cactus in his hands down on the table.</p><p>“And the secondary meaning?” Javert prompted.</p><p>Valjean laughed again as he reached out to touch Javert’s face, gently cupping his cheek. Javert wasn’t used to this much physical contact, but Valjean’s hand was soft and warm… Javert was pretty sure he would get used to it.</p><p>Valjean leaned in, his lips were hovering right above Javert’s when he whispered, “Yes, I meant that too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But dismiss your fears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get over your hill and see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What you find there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With grace in your heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And flowers in your hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "After The Storm” by Mumford &amp; Sons</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know anything about plant care, I am sorry for any inaccuracies. <br/>I didn't say it directly, but Javert totally names his first cactus after Valjean.<br/>Before anyone corrects me, both cactuses and cacti are proper plurals for cactus. <br/>I kind of fell in love with this AU and I kind of wanna write a sequel now. Idk if I will, but I want to.</p><p>To preserve anonymity and allow for an open conversation, I will be responding to any comments after the reveal. Similarly, I will edit in a more detailed author’s note at that time. But feel free to try and guess who I am, I don’t mind.</p><p>Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the story! Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>